gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GeneralErichVonBleinspeiler/Meanwhile in Berlin
(Erich is sitting at his desk in the Reichstag, thinking of his next move against the swarm) (Oskar Müller bursts into the room in his SS uniform, and out of breath) Erich: jeez did you run all the way here!? (Oskar tries to speak, but is still out of breath) Oskar: w-We... we (wheeze) Erich: hey, take it easy, what the hell is going on? Oskar: We got...access to all... of the Droids in the Swarm. Erich: What? Oskar: I’m not....kidding... Erich: that’s impossible! Do you realize how strong their cyber Systems are!? (Oskar finally gets his breath back) Oskar: We need to go to the 5th Reich Defense building, that’s where we got access to the swarm androids. Erich: The hell are we waiting for!? We need to get there now! (Erich And Oskar run out of the Reichstag into Erich’s Black Rolls Royce Phantom And Speed towards the 5th Reich Military Defense center, which is not too far away from the Reichstag) Erich: so how the hell did you guys get access? Oskar: I don’t know, I went to the front office of the center to do something and I walked back into the control room and I saw the computer screen had the status of every single droid in the swarm. Erich: looks like I’m gonna have to ask the commander himself. (Five minutes later Erich and Oskar arrive at the Military Defense Center) Erich: Ok where is the control room again? Oskar: Down one of those two halls, the third door down. (Erich And Oskar walk down to the movie theater-like control room, all the way down at the front of the sits a giant computer that almost takes up the entire front wall, the only light in the room is the computer screen. All the way in the back of the room is the keyboard, the commander is sitting behind it. On the computer screen is the status of every single droid in the Swarm.) Erich: Holy mother of Jesus... Commander: Yep, that’s every single robot in the Swarm. Oskar: So how did you get access? Commander: dunno, just sorta... winged it... Erich: ... Oskar: ... Erich: you, can’t be serious... Commander: I kid you not. That’s how I got access! Oskar: Tell us more. Commander: well I just was surfin the web, found the swarm website, decided to click inspect on the whole screen, clicked the little thing that said “Android_status” on it, and BAM, here it was. Erich:... o-ok I guess? Oskar: hmmm... Commander: So what do you wanna do? Now that to every single droid in the Swarm. Erich: This army is too powerful to exist... see that self destruct button there? On the bottom right? Commander: yes? Erich: once that button is clicked, every single droid you see on this screen? Will explode, leaving nothing but scrap metal, every single territory the droids cover? Will no longer exist... Commander: ... Oskar: ... Erich: click... the button... Commander: jawohl, Herr Spieler. (The Button is clicked, the screen goes black, then, in the middle written in red letters reads, “Swarm Army status: Self destructed”. Category:Blog posts